


There's an Angel in My Pocket

by starsinjars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinjars/pseuds/starsinjars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean needs more shirts with front pockets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's an Angel in My Pocket

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Now this was just getting ridiculous.

"Cas, let go of me!"

"I need to protect you, Dean. No matter the cost."

Dean attempted to remove himself from Castiel's embrace, but the angel was always stronger than him. He paused, waiting for an opening before trying again, only to fail once more. Sam laughing in the background was not helping either.

Dean wanted to facepalm himself. "Hugs aren't protection, Cas!"

"But the man on the television said that 'the best protection is within my arms.' As my charge I must provide you with the best protection possible."

"Someone's been watching the chick flicks!" Sam started to laugh harder, clutching his stomach. Dean glared before looking back to the angel behind him.

Castiel then added, "And then the lady said, 'You would have better protection in my arms.'" He paused before making the human in his arms turn towards him and placing Dean's arms around his own waist.

Dean blinked as Castiel laced his fingers together behind Dean's back. He just pat Castiel on the back. Sam just continued to laugh.

Castiel smiled. "And after that I do not know what happened for you then proceeded to turn off the television."

"Actually she said, 'you better have better protection than that,'" Dean corrected, rolling his eyes. He looked back to Sam. "Why did you let him watch porn?"

Sam held his hands up in defense. "Hey, I wasn't the last one to touch the TV. I thought he was watching a romantic comedy." He made his way to the door. "Look, I'll go and investigate some more. I think Dany knows more than she admits. I'll be back in an hour or so."

"Don't bring her here," Dean said as Sam walked out the door, leaving him alone with a clingy angel.

"Alright, let me think," Dean said, unconsciously resting his head on Castiel's shoulder.

"I can feel your heart; you're much calmer now," Castiel said happily. "I think it's working."

"I…" Dean sighed. "You can't do that, Cas."

Castiel frowned. "Why not? It benefits you greatly."

Dean rested his forehead on Cas'. "I know, but it's just… complicated."

Castiel tilted his head. "How so?"

"You…" Dean bit his lip. Although he loved being in Castiel's arms, feeling safe for once in his life, he knew that it was inappropriate. "It makes Sam feel awkward."

Cas sounded genuinely confused. "Why do Sam's feelings about this matter?"

Dean didn't know how to answer him. "It… It just does man."

"But I must stay with you, Dean," Castiel argued. "For your own sake if anything else."

Dean paused before hugging Castiel back tightly. "Alright, Cas. I have an idea."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Hey I'm back."

Dean was in the middle of buttoning his shirt. "Hey."

Sam looked around. "Where's Cas?"

Castiel popped out of Dean's front pocket. "Hello, Sam." He sunk low into the pocket and out of sight.

Sam moved back. "Dean… why is Cas in your pocket?"

Dean sighed. "It was this or him constantly hugging me." He made his way to the door. "Come on, I need to go shirt shopping."

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff for my birthday :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
